Field
One or more example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to system-on-chip (SoC) devices, display drivers and/or SoC systems comprising the same.
Description of the Related Art
With increases in image resolution, data traffic between mobile application processors and display driver integrated circuits (ICs) as well as power consumption by mobile application processors and/or display driver ICs has also increased. Accordingly, research into methods for reducing power consumption is under way.